


impossible fruit baskets

by Mars_and_Moon



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, No Plot/Plotless, post-episode, this is actually terrible but i do not care
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 11:10:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17487023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mars_and_Moon/pseuds/Mars_and_Moon
Summary: thank god for that storm.





	impossible fruit baskets

**Author's Note:**

> i've written way better but this has been unfinished since before the new episode came out so just take it

“You know, there are rumors about us now,” Nico said. He and Levi were sitting on a mattress in an on-call room, both of them trying not to pass out. A trauma had come in, and the two men had both been on it up until ten minutes ago.  

“That's nice,” Levi mumbled, closer to being asleep then awake.

Nico rolled his eyes at his boyfriend, he could fall asleep anywhere, in any position it seemed. “Some people don't think we're together.” 

“Those people are stupid, because I like kissing you too much to not be with you.”

Nico gave a fake gasp. “So shallow, Levi Schmitt.” 

“Shut up.” 

The two sat in a comfortable silence. It was strange how quickly the two of them had fallen into a sort of domestic pattern, but neither truly minded. They both enjoyed the sort of pattern, it felt nice, safe. 

Which was ironic considering how unsafe their get together was, because unsurprisingly, almost hooking up during a windstorm in the back of an ambulance, near fallen power lines, wasn't the smartest move.

Nico looked over at the Intern, he had fallen asleep. He couldn’t help but smile at the sight. He really wish he could sent the storm a thank you card for allowing him to stop being an idiot, and now he was able to kiss Levi.

The thoughts swam around his mind as he fell into a light sleep.

**

“Do people seriously think we're not together?” Levi asked the next day, grabbing the cup of coffee out of Nico’s hand and taking a sip. “Like, seriously?” 

“I think some nurses are holding out hope that you’re straight,” Nico responded, not bothering to try and grab his coffee back. 

Nico’s hand brushed Levi’s as the two of them walked down a hallway together. Levi got the urge to reach out and grab his hand, to remind himself that he could do so.

“More like holding out hope you’re straight.” Levi teased back, smiling into the coffee. On second thought, screw hand holding. He could live off of this, the banter and Nico’s smiles that seemed to be reserved only for Levi. 

“Did you drink all of my coffee?” 

“What are you going to do about it?” Levi grinned. He was waiting for the snide remark, or a promise about getting him back later. 

He was not expecting Nico to suddenly be kissing him, his lips softly brushing against Levi’s, only to deepen the kiss not even a second later. Nico’s hands finding their way onto Levi’s waist, pulling him closer.

The world stopped spinning, it always did when they kissed. 

Once Nico had stopped kissing him Levi very quickly remembered the fact that the two of them were in the hospital. And in front of a nurses station. 

“What was that for?” Levi asked. He was attempting to ignoring the questioning looks people kept throwing their way.  

Nico has a smile on his face. One that was most definitely far too angelic. “Can’t I kiss my boyfriend without a reason?” 

Levi was not even remotely convinced. He remembered the conversation from yesterday, even if he was more than half asleep when it was held. “So it wasn’t to remind people that we’re dating?” 

Nico gave him a look and kissed him on the forehead. “Maybe.” 

Levi rolled his eyes and pulled Nico down for another kiss. Yeah, thank god for that storm. 

  
  
  



End file.
